Auslly: Don't Ever Leave Me
by R5Gurrl
Summary: A brunette with ombred hair who changed over the summer. A blondie who was a mega superstar who loved his fans but hated his selfish girlfriend, Kira. What will happen when Austin attends high school for the first time and meets this brunette. And when they do, will they love each other so much, they will never leave each other's side? Read to find out! Auslly/Trez
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm a little new so be kind of what you write back to me after you read the story. I'm also willing to take suggestions of what you want me to write. It's my first story, so it may not be the most PERFECT story like some of you Auslly authors write. I appreciate to whoever reads this! The first couple of chapters might not have some Auslly yet, but don' worry! The further you read, the more juicier it gets!

**(**) = I DO NOT OWN any of these brands, people, etc.**

**I do not own the show ****Austin and Ally**

Ally's Pov

(reads alarm; 6:30 a.m). My first day of being a senior. I definitely wanted to dress too impress, but tried to stay simple at the same time. I took a ten minute shower and put on a red chiffon (see through) top, a black bandeau underneath and dark blue skin tight jeans that fit my legs just right. I applied some neutral eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascar and my favorite lip gloss. To compliment, I wore these really cute wedges with a red bow on each of them. I also happened to have a French manicure on both my fingernails and toes. I looked in the mirror, and you can definitely see the belly piercing I got over the summer. I know what you're thinking…a belly piercing on Ally Dawson? The girl who is also known as Miss Goody Two Shoes? Well yeah, I am a goody two shoes but I felt like I needed a new look. And Trish thought she needed one too. She has been very motivated and lost 30 pounds and we both went shopping for our new wardrobe over the summer. We also felt that since we were new confident ladies getting ready for our SENIOR year, we might as well change it up a little by getting matching belly rings and I'm not gonna lie but we had to show them off on our first day because THEY WERE SO CUTE. They had a cute silver anchor with little in crested diamonds. After I got dressed, I sprayed some Calvin Klein perfume (**). Then, I zoomed down to the kitchen to grab a granola bar. "Have a good 1st day sweetie! I'll see you at Sonic Boom after school!" (Sonic Boom is where I work). "Okay dad! Love you!" I kissed the top of his forehead and right as I left my house, Trish (my bestie since pre-k) exited her house as well. "You look so cute Ally!" Trish also looked so cute. She wore a light blue crop top with light blue ripped jeans and wedges as well. You could also see her belly ring. "You look so hot Trish!" We both laughed and entered my white Ferrari (**). Again, I know what you're thinking….Miss innocent, perfect, simple Ally Dawson got a belly piercing AND a Ferrari, but I got it as a gift from my aunt since she owns a car shop. The ride to school consisted of laughing and singing along to the radio. Usually Trish HATES going to school but she was super excited on going to school. I mean, come on. IT WAS OUR SENIOR YEAR. She thought of all the positive things about being a senior. Senior Ditch Day, prom, Senior Assassins, and all the fun pep rallies. We got out of the car and people were shocked by how summer changed Trish and I. Suddenly, the most popular guys gave us looks that we never gotten before. Dez, one of the popular jocks gave Trish a flirtatious look that she enjoyed and winked back at him. To be honest, I could get use to this attention. Then, Trish and I entered into Marino High School (**).

Austin's Pov

It was 7 a.m. I woke up with Kira blow drying her hair. I rolled my eyes at her. Although she did look pretty hot. She wore a black laced spaghetti tank top and short black yoga pants. Although she did look hot on the outside, she was self-conceited drama queen on the inside. I couldn't stand her. You would probably think I would have a choice to break up with her, but I don't. If I wanna keep my reputation good for the tabloids, I need to be with Jimmy Starr's daughter. He's also my boss, so if I broke up with her, he'd kill me and fire me from Starr Records. Sometimes, being famous isn't all what is cracked up to be. I got up and of course Kira was hogging the bathroom. "GOD, YOU DON'T LIVE HERE!" Of course she didn't hear me because she was too busy showering. I went into the guest bathroom, took a shower. I had to picture what would school be like because it was my first time attending an ACTUAL public school. I've always been home schooled because of my fame. But then, Jimmy decided he wanted me to live my senior year like most kids would. Like going to prom and get the feel of what it would be like. I agreed to his orders, but I wasn't that up for it. I got out of the shower, threw on a blue v-neck, ripped, blue skinny jeans, some new blue high tops and sprayed some cologne. The aroma of pancakes filled the air and I suddenly got excited. My chef/maid/servant/"2nd mother" Mrs. Robbins makes me breakfast everyday. Today, she thought it was a big day, since it was my first day attending school so she made me a full course. Pancakes, fruit, toast, waffles, juice and coffee. Once I saw all that food, I gave her a big kiss on the cheek, and a bear hug and sat down Mrs. Robbins smiled and went to go clean the rest of the house.. Kira FINALLY came out of the shower in a silk robe and massaged my shoulders. "Morning baby", she groaned in my ear seductively and lightly nipped my ear. "Morning", I said with no feeling and without looking at her. "What?! That's all get? I deserve a better reply than that!", she yelled. "Well maybe if you weren't so busy looking in the mirror for so long blow drying your freakin' hair and taking a 2 hour shower, I would've been a little nicer!", I said furiously. Kira's mouth dropped and rolled her eyes at me and took the rest of the food and placed it on her plate. I finished and got my backpack. Halfway out the door, she asked all of a sudden with curiosity and worry, "Where are you going cutie?" "School", I said in a low tone. "WHAT?! SO YOURE GONNE LEAVE ME HERE IN THIS HOUSE ALL BY MYSELF WITH NOTHING TO DO?!", she yelled. "HERE'S AN IDEA, WHY DON'T YOU PICK UP YOUR STUFF FROM MY ROOM AND GO BACK TO _YOUR _HOUSE?!, I screamed. After that I bolted out the door. My limo was outside waiting for me. "God, I just wanna be single". Then I got to Marino High School. Well this is different.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm a little new so be kind of what you write back to me after you read the story. I'm also willing to take suggestions of what you want me to write. It's my first story, so it may not be the most PERFECT story like some of you Auslly authors write. I appreciate to whoever reads this! The first couple of chapters might not have some Auslly yet, but don' worry! The further you read, the more juicier it gets!

**(**) = I DO NOT OWN any of these brands, people, etc.**

**I do not own the show ****Austin and Ally**

Ally's Pov

As Trish and I kept getting these new acquaintances from different people who never even noticed us before, we approached our lockers which happened to be next to each other again for the third year. Then out of nowhere, Dez, in his school, football jersey slams one hand near Trish's locker flips his hair, and gives the flirtatious smile that Trish always melts to. "Hey beautiful, I'm sorry if I never noticed you before but all that counts is me noticing you. How about you and your pretty friend sit next to me and some of my buds at lunch." "I'd love to!", Trish said with excitement. Then she nudged me in the stomach and I said sure hesitantly. Then a huge crowd started near the main lobby. "Oh, I better see what that's all about. I'll see you pretty girls at lunch!" He ran to the crowd with his friends. Apparently, there were security guards huddling over another student. I couldn't really see much. Neither did Trish. So we just headed our way to homeroom.

Austin's Pov

Dang, this crowd was getting way to big. Good thing I had my security guards. After the commotion was stopped by the principal, he directed me to my locker. Then he gave me my schedulr. "Your homeroom is Calculus in room G15", he said. "Thanks", I mumbled. I'm so pissed off. Honestly, I'd rather be getting extra sleep at my penthouse. Then again, I'm glad I'm here at school, so I didn't have to deal with that psycho Kira. Out of nowhere, I bumped into someone. Literally, We both fell. I got up as soon as I fell. "Are you okay?", I asked with worry. She nodded with a small smile. I held out my hand to her so she could get up. She was the most beautiful brunette I have ever seen. The ombred tips complimented her whole face perfectly. The way those jeans fitted her, made me go wild. And that belly piercing made me go nuts! God, her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I realized I was still holding her hand. I felt a tingling feeling down my spine because I never felt that way when I hold Kira's hand. She let go and asked me, "Are you okay?" I nodded and just looked in her eyes. "My name's Ally." I nodded, still looking in her eyes with that charming smile I have. We were literally so close to each other that we could feel each other's hot breath brushing on our lips, making mine tingle. "Aren't you going to tell me yours?", she asked with curiosity. "Yeah, yeah very funny", I said with a joking smile, because c'mon, who doesn't know Austin Moon. The boy who traveled the world touring EVERYWHERE. The boy who's in almost every single magazine. But she didn't look like she was kidding. "Does it look like I'm kidding", she asked. "I mean, like, how can you not know who I am? I'm Austin Moon!", I said, like I owned the school. "Sorry, never heard of you before." What? Hoow can she not know who I am. I was surprised. But I kinda like how she didn't know me as the giant mega superstar. "Well, I should go to class", Ally said in a hurry. She walked away. Right when she walked, I grabbed her wrist. "Wait, wait, wait. What class are you going to?", asked in a frenzy. "G15, It's Calculus". "I have that to!", I said happily. "Oh, cool! Follow me, then Austin!" Oh how I loved seeing her walk away with that cute ass of hers through those jeans and her hips swaying.

_Well that's the end of Chapter 2, thank you for all the reviews! I didn't know my first story could get so many reviews! You guys keep me motivated to write more! Since you guys keep me so motivated, a 3__rd__ chapter will be posted TONIGHT! _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm a little new so be kind of what you write back to me after you read the story. I'm also willing to take suggestions of what you want me to write. It's my first story, so it may not be the most PERFECT story like some of you Auslly authors write. I appreciate to whoever reads this!

**(**) = I DO NOT OWN any of these brands, people, etc.**

**I do not own the show ****Austin and Ally**

Ally's Pov

"Here it is. Room G15!", I said as I led Austin into the classroom. God, he is so sexy. The way he picked me up after I fell and the he asked me if I was okay with worry. And I'll never forget the way he kept looking in my eyes with those puppy dog, brown, eyes with that charming smile. The only thing that sort of pissed me off was when I was expected to know who he was. I mean, c'mon, not everyone has to know who he is. But the tingling feeling I felt when he held my hand made every body part melt.

Austin's Pov

Calculus was boring as hell. My eyes only locked on one person. The beautiful Ally Dawson. The way she stayed focused on her work. Like, Kira can't even stay focused for five minutes on one thing. She's always pampering herself. I wanted to talk to Ally more after Calculus, but she and her friend ran to their next class. I was hoping Ally would show me around the school since I have a free period.

Ally's Pov

It was finally lunch time. I met Trish outside the cafeteria and she was already anxious to sit next to Dez and the rest of the popular kids. "C'mon Ally! Hurry up and get your lunch! I'd like to sit next to him any day now!", Trish said anxiously. "Okay, okay calm down", I said. Dez motioned us to come to his table. All the popular kids sat there. Football team, cheerleaders. But there was one kid that looked new who was already getting a warm welcome. That beach blonde hair of his. Austin Moon. Trish and I sat down at the table with everyone and I could tell, we were getting a lot of acquaintances and smiles. I ended up sitting across from Austin. "Hey Ally", he said. Curse his darn charming smile. "Hey Austin", I said back with a warm smile. OMFG stop being so hot. I didn't want to show that I was so attracted to him because he might scurry off. Surprisingly, Dez and Trish seemed to hit it off well. What I mean is they seemed to stare at each other pretty sexually. .And give each other flirty smiles and connected super well. Austin and I did the exact same thing. Austin's eyes were so dreamy to look into. Then out of nowhere, Dez said out loud, "You know what guys? This group of people seemed to have connected really well. You know what PARTY AT MY HOUSE AT 7 THIS FRIDAY NIGHT". Everyone was screaming, "Yeah! Whoo!". And in a flash Friday came.

_Okay guys, that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed. Dez's big party scene will be my next chapter! That's when Auslly has some steamy moments that neither Austin or Ally would ever forget. And Trez has some steamy moments as well! Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm a little new so be kind of what you write back to me after you read the story. I'm also willing to take suggestions of what you want me to write. It's my first story, so it may not be the most PERFECT story like some of you Auslly authors write. I appreciate to whoever reads this!

**(**) = I DO NOT OWN any of these brands, people, etc.**

**I do not own the show ****Austin and Ally**

**The Party Part 1**

Ally's Pov

Friday came. And all of the popular kids were talking about Dez's party tonight. Everyone had someone to go with. Even me. His name is Dallas. He asked me in free period. I was really happy because I sort of had a crush on him since sophomore year. His eyes were beautiful. But not as beautiful as Austin's. Wait what?! Anyways, school was finally over. After, I got home, I had 5 hours to get ready. At around 6 p.m., I decided to get ready. I wore this neon yellow pencil dress with matching heels. I decided to straighten my hair. Haven't done that in a LONG time. I applied my make up and put some Chanel perfume (**). Dallas picked me up. He just kept looking at my body, rather than my face. That annoyed me so much. The care ride to Dez's was so awkward too. We finally arrived at the party.

Austin's Pov

I had to bring Kira to this party…I had to. After that Dallas kid took my Ally…Wait what? MY Ally? Where did that come from? I also had to take her because she is so freaking clingy. We went to Dez's house and boy, was his house packed with people. Suddenly, the one girl that stood out the most was a brunette in the neon yellow dress. Ally. The thing that pissed me off was when she was with that Dallas dude. I immediately ran to her. I tapped on her shoulder. "Hey", I said in a low tone. "Hey", she said with a big smile. God she was even prettier in person. "Your hair is different. I love it.", I said with that charm of mine. "Awww thank you. I would introduce you to Dallas, but he disappeared right when we got to the party", she said annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry", I said with worry. "Here's my –", I paused. Kira wasn't there. For once she wasn't so clingy on me. "Oh, I would show you my date, but she scurried off", I said. "It's cool", she said calmly. "Anyways, how about I get us some drinks, and we can just… you know hang out", I said. "I'd like that", Ally said. I got us some soda and we went up Dez's massive spiral staircase.

Nobody's Pov

They went walking and occasionally Ally almost falling because of how high her heels .spending with Kira. The hallway upstairs was starting to get dark. Ally startled a bit. Austin immediately squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?", he asked with worry. "Yeah. I', fine. Just when the lights go out at random times, it brings back a lot of past times of mine", she said about to tear. "Well, I'm here to listen if you want to let it out", he said. There was an empty guestroom they went in. They sat on the bed. Once they sat down, Ally just cried out her feelings. Austin immediately comforted her. He put his arm around her and let his shoulder/chest open for her to cry on. After the sobbing was over, she was ready to tell him.

Ally's Pov

"When I was in sophomore year, my uncle would watch me a lot of the times, because my dad was out of town a lot to get out of the house for music conventions and he also needed to get out of the house because of the ugly divorce he and my mom had. My uncle though I was the cause of the divorce, so every night he would turn out the lights and… rape me." I stopped there. "Austin immediate pulled me in to his arms and hugged me so tight, yet comforting. The smell of his cologne made me feel safe. "It's gonna be okay", he said huskily. "How do you know?", I asked still in his arms. Because I'm gonna protect you no matter what. And in a flash, he cupped my face and kissed me. The kiss was rough, yet tender to me. I never wanted him to leave me side.

_Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I've been so busy this week along with brainstorming time. I felt like Dez's party scene should be cut up into two parts, because I need to brainstorm what will happen at the ending of the party. Anyways, I hope you all don't hate me. Don't worry! More Auslly to come and who knows, maybe some Trez ;). Haha please review! Stay tuned! Much Love 3_


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god, guys please don't hate me. I've been wanting to post chapters lately, but I've been soooooo busy. Ya know, getting ready for school, sports, yeah you probably don't' want me to blab about my personal life. I'll just be updating the story now…ENJOY!

**(**) = I DO NOT OWN any of these brands, people, etc.**

**I do not own the show****Austin and Ally**

Austin's Pov

That kiss…left me speechless. I absolutely couldn't help myself. She was so cute the way she cried. Her lips so pink and plump just desperate for a kiss. So I went in. Immediately, butterflies went through my stomach and fireworks happened. I just….wanted to do that again. But it was over, and so was the party. Right after that kiss. Trish came in and told Ally that she needs to go home because her dad needs her home because she needs to get up early for work the next day. And in a flash, she left.

Ally's Pov

What did I do? What did I FREAKIN do? I kissed Austin. No wait he kissed me…no wait ugh I don't even know. The point is that we kissed. And it felt…good. Now it probably won't happen again since I ran away without hugging him goodbye…or even saying goodbye…I'm an idiot. A complete idiot.

Nobody's Pov

Ally woke up at 7:30 in the morning. Obviously she was tired and confused because of the previous night. She went to Sonic Boom in a black tank top and baggy, gray sweatpants and flip flops because she didn't care at this point what she looked like. And also, her boss is her dad so she could get away with a lot of things.

Austin's Pov

My alarm clock read 3pm. God, I'm so groggy. I felt someone rubbing my back and moaning. "Morning sleepy head!", Kira said. Oh no. God, I wish that was Ally rubbing my back.


End file.
